Stories In The Flames
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vampiro shares with the other aliens about how he helped Sage become less nervous around him and the boy tells the story of how he first met his cousin Cassie. Written by guestsurprise per request of Steelcode. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! ;) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps, Cassie, and Splix belong to guestsurprise. I only own Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use him. :)**

* * *

**Stories In The Flames**

Sage watched as Vampiro and the others began to gather together and his uncles began to light the fire. Sage gulped a bit because Heatblast was helping and the heat was becoming BEYOND warm.

"Guys, isn't this becoming a bit warm?" Sage asked nervously.

"Calm down there; it's just fire," Heatblast smirked. "We won't let you get hurt."

Sage chuckled, but then noticed how the large smoke began to rise into the air and he got a sense of how there was change the air. He then saw Vampiro was looking into the sky, as if he was looking through his memories.

"Vampiro?" Sage asked.

"Hmmm?" Came the gentle response.

"Do you remember when you and I were starting to get to know each other?" Sage asked.

"But of course; you were nervous to be the son of a prince and a grandson to a king," he said gently.

"Yeah, sometimes I still am…," Sage said gently.

"And what a story that was," Vamps grinned, now flying down from a nearby tree.

"Tell us…we wanna hear about it," Four Arms said, now walking out with Splix.

"Well, let me start from the beginning…" Vampiro said, now pulling Sage to him in a hug.

* * *

_Flashback start…_

Sage had just come in soaking wet from a fight in the town; he was trying to protect some citizens, but he got injured. It wasn't serious, but definitely some cuts and scrapes.

"Gosh, that hurt," he whined.

"Sage, I'm glad you're home…," a voice said. Sage whirled around and saw Vampiro walk in; he had just prepared the hot tub for all of the men to go for a swim.

"I...ummm," Sage started.

"Sage? Is everything alright? You seem very quiet around me," Vampiro said, now taking a few steps forward.

"Your Highness…I…,"

"Wait…what did you say?" Vampiro said, now cutting him off.

"I said Your Highness," Sage said.

"Oh no, you don't; now I see what is going on with you," Vampiro crooned carefully.

"W-What?" Came the careful answer.

"You're nervous around me because I am a king," Vampiro said. "You have acted somewhat nervous ever since my son Whampire became your father."

"I…I need to go and wash my wounds now," Sage said, trying to change the subject.

"Not so fast; you're gonna come and relax, young one," he said, now stepping in front of the teen.

"B-But I can't! I have to HEY!" Sage said, now feeling Vamps drop down behind him.

"Why nephew, what horrible cuts you have," Vamps crooned, now winking at Vampiro.

"And what a tired expression you wear," Vampiro added playfully.

"And what torn clothes you have," Vamps smirked, now easing him closer to Vampiro.

"And who better to help you than me?" Vampiro chuckled, now literally bending and throwing the teen playfully over his shoulder and walking off with him!

"Hey! Whoa! Put me down! Please! I can walk!" Sage spluttered, now trying to wiggle off his shoulder. Vamps was too busy laughing in the corner and Sage gave a frustrated smirk.

"I'll get you for that, Vamps! Just you wait!" Sage called out playfully.

"Come and get me, wolfie," Vamps called out playfully back.

"WOLFIE?!" Sage laughed out! But before he could say anything else, he was gently dropped into a warm hot tub. He gasped because he still had his clothes on. "H-HEY!"

"Do not worry; you can go and change and let me clean your wounds," Vampiro said confidently.

"B-But I don't…,"

"You do need help, now go and change so I can help you," Vampiro said, now giving him a fatherly look.

Sage gave him a small smile and nodded as he walked out to change into some swim clothes; Vampiro only grinned in happiness. He wanted to get to know Sage more.

Once Sage returned, Vampiro gently washed his back and tended to his wounds and cuts. Once the wounds were cleaned, he turned Sage to face him.

"Sage…you belong in our family now…I know you are nervous, but don't be." Vampiro said.

"But it's hard. I was a no one before I was adopted by you all," Sage said.

"Enough of that! You were never a 'no one.' You were always special to us and you always will be," Vampiro said, now pulling him in a hug. "I promise."

Sage could only bury his face in Vampiro's chest as the king hugged him; this was the first time he had ever had such a comforting and kind encounter with a king. And it was just the beginning.

_Flashback over…_

* * *

"What happened after that?" Heatblast laughed.

"I gave him a good scrub down and we had a chance to talk about each other's history; he learned about me and I learned about him." Vampiro chuckled.

"And that scrub down tickled badly!" Sage laughed. "But I have another story too!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Vampiro chuckled.

"Like the time I accidentally scared Cassie beyond her wits," Sage laughed.

"Oh how could I forget," Vampiro laughed out, making Whampire and Vamps laugh.

* * *

_Flashback start…_

Cassie had just walked into the mansion; it was a dark and stormy night and she was scared about being in the mansion alone.  
But little did she know, she was not alone.

Sage was already there and he was guarding the mansion, but she didn't know. He and Cassie knew each other a little bit but not a lot because they both were there at different times. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the large wolf in there. She let out a yelp and began throwing items at him!

"WOLF! WOLF!" She cried out.

"Whoa! Hey!" Sage in shock; he howled at her and he knew that she couldn't understand him but he was still trying to show he wasn't a threat.

"GET OUT! Y-You wolf! The main wolf here is Blitzwolfer!" She said, now standing on a table.

"Cassie, easy…," Sage said, still in wolf form.

"S-Stay back!" She growled, now looking for something else to throw.

"C'mere, you!" He said, now pouncing at her. But she flipped into the other room and tried to balance on top of a sofa.

"GAAAAAAAH!" She said, now trying to keep her balance.

"Perfect!" Sage said, now transforming into his human form and lunging at her. Her eyes widened as she and Sage went rolling like two tumbleweeds into the side of the wall.

"OW!" She said, now holding her arm. Sage was literally upside down since he landed in an awkward position.

"Gosh, that hurt; you okay?" Sage asked, now looking at her from an upside down position.

"I will after I get rid of that wolf," she said, now trying to lift up; she still didn't fully comprehend that the wolf was Sage. Sage chuckled and managed to flip himself over and shook his hair a bit.

"Cass, don't be scared. That wolf isn't so bad," Sage smirked.

"And how do you know that?" Came the short reply.

"Because…I'm that wolf," came the gentle response. Cassie's mouth dropped open in shock as Sage transformed into his wolf form again. He chuckled at her response and hiked his rear in a playful stance.

"Cassie, it's me…," he said in his wolf language. Cassie slowly slunk down to the floor, still in shock and staring hard! Now a bit concerned, Sage transformed back to his human form and eased over.

"Cassie? Cassie?" He asked, now waving his hand in front of her face. After a second, her eyes rolled back and she fainted on the spot! "WHOA! Hey!"

Sage caught her mid-fall and began fanning her; a faint was something he didn't expect. After a few seconds, Cassie came to. She didn't run, but she did give her cousin a slug in the arm!

"Ow!" He said. "What's that for?!"

"For not telling me this before! Gosh, you all are full of secrets," she pouted. Sage, still feeling playful pounced on her. "HEY!"

"C'mon…don't be mad…I wanted you to see I wasn't a bad wolf; sorry I didn't say much sooner," he said, now hugging her.

"It's okay; we haven't had much time to talk; come to think of it, we haven't been able to talk to many of our cousins," she said.

"Well I have time to talk to you…now!" He laughed, now pouncing on her and tickling her again. But then he began laughing as she playfully retaliated!

_Flashback over…_

* * *

"Life is never dull with our family," Sage winked to the others.

"Yeah, especially when it deals with us still meeting each other," Vampiro said, now turning to Splix. "Such as you, young Splixson."

"Me?" Splix asked.

"Yes, you still need to meet more aliens and tell us your stories too," Vampiro said.

"Oh, well…I have met most of them here," Splix said, but Sage only shook his head and laughed.

"Splix, you still have many of them to meet; perhaps next time we have a campfire, you can tell us your stories too," Sage grinned.

"Oh he has plenty to tell; after all, Splix has had some hilarious encounters," Vamps winked out.

"Not funny, Vamps!" Splix retorted playfully. The others only laughed and Sage only grinned; there was nothing like spending time in front of the fire and enjoying the bond of family.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed it; this was for Steelcode! Hope you liked it, Steel! **

**To guestsurprise: Awesome story, Amiga! Also, on the sequels, yeah, they've been asking me too about those. I'm going to try and get to them next month if I can. My hours got changed around a little at work and so I'm getting into the swing of my new work schedule and such. But I'll see about getting on them soon. :) Also, Guestspeaker3509 had a request about a tickle**** story where Ben transforms into Pesky Dust and Giggles, the Tickle Fairy and her sisters tickle Ben crazy and are surprised that he can transform into a fairy-like alien. With lots of tickles. What do you think? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
